syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
8 January 1920
Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse Wins Stirring Armory Battle Local Five Scores 10 To 3 Victory Over Ogdensburg Basketeers; All-Stars Take Game; Syracuse Girls’ Team Defeats Fayetteville In Opening Tussle In the most spectacular basketball game ever waged at the State Armory, the All-Syracuse basketball team defeated the Company I team of Ogdensburg 10 to 3 last night. More than 1,000 spectators, thrilled by the kaleidoscope action of the contest, urged both teams to greater efforts almost continuously, the big hall ringing with cheers for individual players as they fought their way through closely guarded territory on both ends of the court to get within range of the baskets. For twenty-five minutes neighter team scored a field basket. So closely did boith teams check their opponents that none of the players could get within striking distance of the basket. During the first half the Northern New York champions collected three points while Jim Tormey and his mates corralled but two, the visitors leading by a single point when Referee Steinberg signaled the end of the first period of play. Jim Casey, battling his way through a tangled mass of struggling basketeers “broke up” the game five minutes after the second half started after taking a snappy pass from Schwarzer the fighting guard slipped the ball through the ring for the first field basket of the game. Casey’s successful effort to penetrate the baffling defense of the invaders was followed by a clever shot from a difficult angle by Crisp and Rafter further increased the home team’s lead with a basket, which two of the visitors attemopted to divert but failed. While the visitors were unable to get by the formidable defense of the All-Syracuse five their pass work was of a dazzling order and they managed to retain possession of the ball for long periods of time, much to the consternation of All-Syracuse rooters. The entire visiting team played brilliantly but were unable to break into the scoring column because of the superior guarding of the home athletes. Next Saturday night at the State Armory the All-Syracuse five will face another formidable opponent in the Knights of Columbus team of Utica. Dr. B.O. Murphy will handle the contest, which will start promptly at 8 o’clock. There will be a preliminary game. The summary: SYRACUSE: Tormey, lf (0-0-0), Rafter, rf (1-0-2), Schwarzer, c (0-0-0), Casey, lg (1-0-2), Crisp, rg (1-4-6) TOTALS (3-4-10). OGDENSBURG: McNally, rf (0-3-3), Clouthier, lf (0-0-0), Ladoucer, c (0-0-0), Farrand, rg (0-0-0), Cody, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (0-3-3). Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 2, Ogdensburg 3. Referee- Dr. Paul Steinberg. Timer- P.J. Dorsey. Scorer- Joe Nolan. Time of halves- 20 minutes. Watertown Daily Times- Ogdensburg Team Loses First Tilt Maple City Five Drops Game To All-Syracuse; Final Score Is 10 To 3; Ogdensburg Quintet Unable To Score Filed Basket, Making All Points By Permitted Throws- 1,500 Spectators View Spectacular Game Syracuse, Jan. 8- In the most spectacular basketball game ever waged at the state armory the All-Syracuse basketball team defeated the Company I team of Ogdensburg 10 to 3 last night. More than 1,500 spectators thrilled by the kaleidoscopic action of the contest, urged both teams to greater efforts almost continuously, the big hall ringing with cheers for individual players as they fought their way through closely guarded territory on both ends of the court to get within range of the baskets. For 25 minutes neither team scored a field basket. So closely did both teams check their opponents that none of the players could get within striking distance of the basket. During the first half the Northern New York champions collected three points while Jim Tormey and his mates corralled but two, the visitors leading by a single point when Referee Steinberg signaled the end of the first period of play. Jim Casey, battling his way through a tangled mass of struggling basketeers, “broke up” the game five minutes after the second half started. Taking a snappy pass from Schwarzer the fighting guard slipped the ball through the ring for the first field basket of the game. Casey’s successful effort to penetrate the baffling defense of the invaders was followed by a clever shot from a difficult angle by Crisp and Rafter further increased the home team’s lead with a basket, which two of the visitors attempted to direct but failed. While the visitors were unable to get beyond the formidable defenses of the All-Syracuse five their pass work was of a dazzling order and they managed to retain possession of the ball for long periods of time, much to the consternation of All-Syracuse rooters. The entire visiting team played brilliantly but were unable to break into the scoring column because of the superior guarding of the home athletes. The summary: SYRACUSE: Tormey, lf (0-0-0), Rafter, rf (1-0-2), Schwarzer, c (0-0-0), Casey, lg (1-0-2), Crisp, rg (1-4-6) TOTALS (3-4-10). OGDENSBURG: McNally, rf (0-3-3), Clouthier, lf (0-0-0), Ladoucer, c (0-0-0), Farrand, rg (0-0-0), Cody, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (0-3-3). Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 2, Ogdensburg 3. Referee- Dr. Paul Steinberg. Timer- P.J. Dorsey. Scorer- Joe Nolan. Time of halves- 20 minutes. Category:1919-20 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Rafter Category:Schwarzer Category:Tormey